NampaBoys
by AnimeKinIsMe
Summary: OT5 Nampa High School of Art and Music's new school year has just begun and things are heating up fast! AU Warnings: Yaoi, MxM, Boylove Pairing: OT5 Chapter 9 Up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my little fangirls. How's everyone doing? Now I know my profile says I might have had this done this weekend, but things didn't work out. So instead I give it to you today! This first part is boring, it just sets the stage, more fun to come next chapter! Please enjoy and **read the authors note at the bottom! It's important.**

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis manga/anime, but I do own the idea.

Chapter 1

It was a splendid Monday morning the day that Fuji Syuusuke walked through Nampa Academy's halls to Music Department. It was the first of day of his third year at the all boys Nampa High School of Art and Music. He was actually a student in the Art division, but this morning he had business to attend to in the Music section. The halls of the school were abnormally plain, but that would soon be fixed by the art students. Paintings and pictures would cover the walls in no time.

Maneuvering his way through the hallways he slowly came closer to his destination. As he got nearer to the Music Hall sweet violin music flitted through the air. Fuji's perpetual smile became a little wider and happier as he heard the music. Upon arriving, though, he saw three males talking and stopped before they could see him so he could listen in on their conversation. He was under no illusions, he knew this was eavesdropping but he did not care.

"Hey, whose that boy?" the short brown haired one asked.

"Oh, that's Echizen. We went to school together last year," the taller brown haired one answered.

"He's so good," the short kid said in an amazed voice and Fuji smiled softly.

"I could do better! I've been playing violin for five years!" the reddish haired kid practically yelled.

Fuji felt the smile wipe off his face and his anger flashed. No one was better than Ryoma, especially not that kid. Fuji tried to reign in his anger and was mollified by the thought of revenge on that kid later. Stepping towards the boys he made his way behind them and put his hand on the shortest one's shoulder. His smile widen at the kids reaction.

"Ahh!" The kid jumped and spun to face him.

"Hello, sorry about that," Fuji said in a fake sincere voice.

"Oh, that's alright!" the kid flushed.

"Again, I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you," Fuji said and looked up as he heard the music stop.

"It is fine, did you need something?" the kid was still embarrassed, but he was now curious.

"Yes, actually you three were blocking the door," Fuji said amused again.

"I'm sorry. We'll move so you can get in," the boy answered again embarrassed.

"No need," Fuji said, confusing them more.

"What-" the kid began, but was cut off.

"Fuji," a monotone voice stated objectively.

The kids all jumped up at least a foot and spun to see Echizen Ryoma, the kid who had been playing the violin, behind them.

"Ryoma," Fuji said, his smile wider.

"Would you move?" Ryoma asked the three boys rudely.

"S-sure," the short one said and he stepped aside.

"It's good to see you again Echizen," the tall boy said as he too moved away.

"Why are you so rude? I'm not moving until you say please!" the already established annoying kid said and Fuji felt like swatting him, he couldn't wait for his revenge.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and just walked around the loud-mouth to stand at Fuji's side.

"Are we going?" he asked Fuji.

"Of course, my dear," Fuji said gentleman-like and held out his arm like one would escort a fine lady.

"Che," Ryoma said, annoyed and walked by Fuji.

Fuji pouted lightly at the rejection, but hurriedly caught up with Ryoma. As he reached his side he grabbed Ryoma's hand and Ryoma did not pull away. Contrary to what he liked Fuji to believe, Fuji knew he liked flaunting their relationship just as much as he was a closet romantic. Fuji briefly spared a look over his shoulder and enjoyed the shocked looks on the three boy's faces. He chuckled lightly as he faced forward again. Ryoma turned his face up to look at him, but only shook his head a bit and did not comment. Fuji knew he was thinking that he probably did not want to know why Fuji was chuckling.

Fuji had a bit of a reputation around the school as a sadist, but many still did not believe it. How could such a sweet, smiling, innocent looking person be in any way evil?

Unfortunately, though, they would be wrong. Even Fuji agreed with the rumors. He was an insanely possessive, slightly sadistic person. Since Ryoma was his boyfriend, Ryoma knew better than anyone his sadistic side. If anyone even dared to look at Ryoma in a way Fuji deemed as not appropriate revenge came swiftly and cheerfully.

"Fuji, why were you in the Music department?" Ryoma asked suddenly, breaking Fuji's thoughts up.

"Saa, I wanted to see you before school," Fuji said innocently.

"Che," was all his little lover answered.

"Are you angry with me?" Fuji asked not actually worried at all.

"No, Syuu, but you could have waited until lunch to see me, right?" Ryoma asked with a small sigh.

"Probably not," Fuji answered and Ryoma stopped to look at him.

"What?" Ryoma asked as Fuji stopped as well and the two stood holding hands.

"I could not have waited. I did not get to see you at all yesterday and I missed you," Fuji pouted a bit.

Ryoma sported a small blush for a moment and as Fuji saw it his pout was wiped away into a grin. He pulled Ryoma to him with their linked hands and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. He could feel Ryoma's violin case bang into his leg and he grimaced in pain. Kissing the top of Ryoma's head he whispered his love.

"I love you too," Ryoma muttered back.

The two stood holding each other until the school's ten minute warning bell rang a few minutes later. As people began to come down the hall Fuji pulled away to instead stare at his boyfriend.

"I'm in class 3-2, you are?" Fuji raised his eyebrow.

"I'm in class 1-4," Ryoma stated.

"Alright, shall I come see you at lunch or do you want to find me?" Fuji asked.

Fuji watched Ryoma ponder the question with his cute pensive face and knew without question he had the cutest boyfriend on the Earth.

"I guess I'll come see you," Ryoma finally said in a slow unsure tone.

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked curious about Ryoma's indecision.

"Yes, I think so," Ryoma answered a little more confidently.

"You think?" Fuji raised his left eyebrow again.

"Well, I don't want you to come to my class at all, but the idea of going to your room seems like it would cause a fairly large disturbance. I am two years younger than you, Syuu. Why can we not just eat outside or something?" Ryoma questioned, almost whining.

"Why can't I come to your class at all? I want to meet your classmates," Fuji's eyes lit up darkly.

"That's why," Ryoma mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Fuji pretended not to have heard Ryoma.

"No, but back to the topic, can't we just eat outside?" Ryoma pleaded, eyes wide.

"Hmm, I think I would rather you came to my classroom to meet my classmates," Fuji said, smirking.

"Is this another one of your 'marking my territory' things, Syuusuke?" Ryoma's face was accusing and suspicious.

"Maybe," Fuji said before he leaned down to kiss his lover in the emptying hallway.

He pulled away after a few seconds to stare down at the stupefied Ryoma and smiled almost lovingly instead of evilly. He leaned down to put his head by Ryoma's ear, making sure the few people in the hallway couldn't hear him or see his actions.

"Be there," was all Fuji whispered seductively.

Fuji licked the inside of Ryoma's ear and the lobe around Ryoma's piercing. Nipping it softly he pulled back, stared at his flushed lover, nodded, then turned to walk away. Satisfied that his boyfriend would meet him at lunch Fuji made his way to his classroom quickly so he would not be late.

Stepping into the classroom his eyes made a quick sweep to see who he knew. There was Kikumaru Eiji, his middle school friend and a boy he knew to be Yukimura's friend, Sanada Genichirou. Other than the only other important people he could identify were Sengoku Kiyosumi, Oshitari Yuushi, and Marui Bunta. Fuji sighed, it's to bad Yukimura wasn't in this class, they got along so well last year. He was glad, however that the hated one, Mizuki Hanjime wasn't here. That little twerp of a neighbor was corrupting his sweet little brother far to much.

"Fuji, Fuji!" a chipper voice broke him out of his evil thoughts of axes, cacti spikes and certain peoples heads.

He looked up to see Eiji waving for him to come over. Chuckling lightly he made his way over to sit next to Eiji behind Sanada. Eiji had been his friend since the first year of middle school and the two were very close. Fuji knew that Sanada was a close childhood friend of his friend, Yukimura so Fuji made a mental decision to go somewhat easy on the boy. However, he felt the urge to comment badly on Sanada's extremely messy hair. It look like a very bad case of hat hair that had been further ruffled by someone's hand. Before he could tap the other teen on the shoulder the teacher walked in. An annoyed look settled on Fuji's face.

"Hey Fuji, you okay?" Eiji whispered.

"I'm fine," Fuji said, calming himself.

Why was he so worked up anyhow? It was just some stoic kid's hat hair. Satisfied that the world was once again right Fuji spent his Japanese class trying to decide on the best means of revenge for that annoying kid. First he had to find out the kid's name and then… At one point when Fuji chuckled quietly and slightly evilly he was aware of Eiji leaning as far away from him as possible. That gave Fuji a reality check and he put a pleasant smile on his face. The less his classmates knew about him the better.

He looked around in boredom. The classroom was a standard classroom that most people were in. It had a teacher's desk in front on a raised platform and a long dry erase board behind it. The students seats were paired up desks so two people's desks were connected. His desk was of course paired up Eiji. Lockers were along the back wall, but they were more like cubbies really and had no locks.

Finally the bell rang and his Japanese teacher left. Could he have been any more boring?

He stood with the rest of his class. It was time for his first art class of the year. He hoped it was good. Last year he had a teacher that should have never become a teacher and Fuji made sure he knew it by the end of the year. Fuji pondered that thought for a moment, that teacher is now an accountant if he was remembering correctly.

"Fuji," Eiji hissed and elbowed him lightly in the side to get his attention.

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"I got asked out yesterday," Eiji said softly with an embarrassed blush.

"Really?" Fuji tried to get rid of the sheer amusement that colored his voice.

Eiji nodded as they entered the art room. Sitting down at a stool in from of an easel Fuji put his hand in front of his mouth and whispered to Eiji.

"Who?" he asked.

Eiji turned red and shook his head. Then Eiji pointedly turned his head to stare at the teacher. Fuji pulled a small face. If Eiji was not going to tell him, why had he brought it up. It did not really matter though, because Fuji had a pretty good idea who it was. A certain someone in a nearby class always stared at Eiji a little to long to be normal curiosity. Fuji snickered in his mind and turned his head forward as well.

So far the year was getting off to a good start. As Fuji picked up his brush, though a slight shiver rolled up his spine and Fuji realized someone was watching him. Opening his eyes just a bit he took a discreet look around until his eyes connected with a pair of light brown eyes across from him. The eyes stayed connected with his, now fully opened, eyes for a minute before they looked away.

Fuji stared for a moment longer then he shut his eyes again and looked down to lift his brush to make a stroke. Now this certainly was an interesting development. Why was Sanada Genichirou staring at him?

* * *

A/N: Hey. Hey! How was it? Now I've never really urged this before, but please review! This will be a fairly long story. How many chapters, I do not know yet. Now here's the important bit, I made a website for this story. It'll give you some information about Nampa High School and the boys. Please go take a look and sign the guest book while you're there. Thanks for reading, Please review if I should continue or move on to my next idea!

**Important**:**Visit my Profile and take a look at the NampaBoys' website!**

-Kin


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers and everyone who visited my website! Special thanks to those who took the time to sign the guestbook, I loved reading your comments. Thanks for all your support everyone. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis manga/anime.

Chapter 2

Ryoma tried to resist the urge to yawn, but failed as his mouth opened on reflex. After his mouth was safely closed again Ryoma took a quick so look around to see if the teacher had noticed.

"Mr. Echizen! If you're bored, why don't I give the treat of two extra laps? Two more laps added on boy!" the P.E. teacher yelled at him.

Ryoma sighed, he guessed the teacher had noticed. Disgust clouded his features as he sped up his pace until he was in front of all his classmate. Sure he liked a good workout, but being the brat he was he hated doing it on command.

"Hey, Ryoma sir, wait for me," a voiced called out, panting hard.

Ryoma turned his head slightly to see his sort-of friend Dan putting himself in stitches to catch up with his idol. Another sigh passed the hazel eyed teens lips. He had no idea how or why he became someone for Dan to look up to. He had met Dan two years ago when he transferred into the other boy's school. He had been there about a week when, as he was minding his own business, some random kid had run and bowed low before him. Dan had then proceeded to tell Ryoma how he was wonderful and why he was the best.

Ryoma, who had been fully creeped out, had turned around and quickly walked away. It wasn't a retreat per say, it was more of a tactical maneuver to…never mind, it was a retreat.

"Dan, you don't have to keep up with me, go at your own pace," Ryoma lectured the boy.

"But, sir, I just want to be with you," Dan's eyes watered.

"This is an order Dan, go slower," Ryoma said commandingly.

Dan sighed disappointedly, but nodded and fell back. Finally, Ryoma was wondering how long it would take to get his alone time again. Staying ahead of his horde of classmate Ryoma began to think. The truth was that he was worried about lunch. He really wished that Fuji had listened when he asked to eat outside, but Ryoma knew Fuji wouldn't.

Fuji liked to show Ryoma off. Fuji wanted people to see that he had what they could never have, but he didn't want them to see to much. Ryoma's boyfriend was a complicated person that few understood. Ryoma prided himself in being one of the select few who really knew the true Fuji, but even he didn't know it all. Spontaneous and unexpected actions and reactions forever came from Fuji. The older boy was a living paradox in Ryoma's opinion.

Like, some days if Fuji saw someone talking to Ryoma there would be no immediate reaction from the blue eyed teen. Then a different day, he saw that same person talking to Ryoma he'd flip out, well as much as Fuji flips out. It was the other way around too, He'd flip out the first time, but not the second. In fact, Ryoma sometimes thought that if he didn't truly love Fuji there would be no way he could stand him.

Ryoma liked things that made sense and Fuji sure wasn't one of those things. As a whistle blew Ryoma slowed to a stop as did his classmates.

"Everyone go change because the bell is about to ring. We'll finish these laps tomorrow," the teacher called out.

Everyone let out sighs of relief before the groans of pain began. Winching and walking slowly, Ryoma's classmates began to trudge to the locker rooms. Ryoma smirked at their pain and turned to head the same way in good condition. A hand on his shoulder stopped him however and he turned to see the P.E. teacher.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked trying his best to sound polite.

"I've got an older student of mine who wants to talk with you, can you?" the teacher asked.

"Fine," Ryoma sighed.

He really hoped this wouldn't take long or Fuji would get upset. The teacher led him back over to the outdoor track. He could see a tall teen standing by the track with a serious look on his face. Ryoma stopped in front of him and watched as the boy nodded his thanks. The teacher then turned and left him with this stony guy.

Ryoma quickly took stock of the other boy. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes that were covered by glasses. His posture was perfect with his back so straight it was like a metal pole had been grafted to his spine. There was no smile on the older teens lips and Ryoma didn't think there had been one there for a long time. Besides all that, this guy was tall and by tall he means a lot taller than him. This almost cause Ryoma to pout. Why was he so short? Even Fuji was taller than him.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked in his brisk tone.

If it was possible that frown seemed to become even more prominent. Ryoma held in a snicker at offending this proper boy, but instead smirked a little.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu. It's nice to meet you Echizen," the boy bowed slightly.

"How do you know who I am?" Ryoma asked as he bow back shortly.

"Your coach told me your name," he said in his serious, grave voice.

"Ah, so what do you want?" Ryoma repeated himself.

"I saw you running and I want you to join the track club," Tezuka requested.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The track club needs more members and you're a first year, yes?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes…" Ryoma said slowly.

"Good, you have potential and I think you should join," Tezuka said in that commanding voice.

Ryoma stared at the boy for a moment. The track team, no way. He had decided not to join any team this year.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ryoma changed the subject.

A brief look of guilt passed over Tezuka's face and that made Ryoma's smirk wider.

"No, I was on my way to the restroom when I spotted you running," Tezuka said.

"So you just had to stop and recruit me?" Ryoma asked amused.

Before Tezuka could answer another boy came into view. His hair was a dark grayish-purple and he had dark blue eyes. He was shorter than Tezuka, but still taller than Ryoma. A mole was beneath his right eye that annoyed Ryoma a bit.

"There you are Tezuka," he said in what Ryoma would call an arrogant voice.

"Atobe," Tezuka answered stonily.

"The teacher wanted me to come and make sure you were still in the land of the living. So I graciously volunteered to come check on you and what do I find? You out here flirting with a short boy," Atobe said in a loud exaggerated voice.

The bell for lunch rang and Ryoma's stomach dropped. Time to go to, what he was sure was, his doom.

"Well as touching as this is, I have places to be," Ryoma said.

"Think about it, okay?" Tezuka asked, ignoring an annoyed Atobe.

"Alright, but I don't think I can join," Ryoma said, turning to leave.

"Why?" Tezuka asked in an almost curious voice.

"I'm not sure my boyfriend will let me. Bye, Tezuka and Monkey King," Ryoma said as he walked away.

When he reached the door he turned his head a bit to see the shocked looks on their faces and he went inside. Honestly, if he wanted to join he would even if Fuji didn't want him to. It was however priceless to see their faces. He wondered when the other boy would realize what Ryoma had called him.

Ryoma finished pulling on his uniform and left the locker room. He made a stop at his homeroom and grabbed his lunch. He ignored the people calling his name, especially Dan and Horio. As he walked through the hall to where he thought Fuji's room was he prayed his boyfriend wouldn't embarrass him too much. When he finally reached the third year hall people were everywhere. He knew that in between classes you can eat where you want and go visit you friend, but he had expected the third year hall to be the least rowdiest, instead it was the worst.

A redhead and a enraged brown-haired kid ran past him as he tried to maneuver his way to classroom 3-2. Weird looks were thrown his way as he walked through the hall. Ryoma knew those who saw him wanted to know why a first year was in their hall. This was why he had asked his lover if they could eat outside. Sure, Ryoma liked some attention, but not this much. Finally he entered Fuji's homeroom and his eyes instantly found his boyfriend. His feet began their journey over to Fuji's spot.

Fuji was sitting with his friend Eiji, some guy with hat hair, and a frail looking kid with bluish hair. When he got closer he saw Eiji notice him and jump up. Soon he was hit full on with one Kikumaru Eiji who was squeezing the life out of him..

"Ochibi! I haven't seen you in forever! Fuji hasn't been keeping you locked in some closet has he?" Eiji spoke loudly and everyone n the vicinity stopped to stare.

Ryoma could feel his life force draining until Eiji was finally pulled off him. Gasping for breath he fell in to Fuji's arms.

"Eiji…" Fuji said warningly.

"I'm sorry," Eiji apologized.

"It's fine Eiji," Ryoma muttered and Fuji lead him to sit down.

"It's good to see you, Ryo-baby. How's your day been?" Fuji asked with his ever present smile on.

"Fine," Ryoma said as he saw the frail one exchange a look with the messy one.

Ryoma sighed as Fuji smiled broadly. They both knew that the game had begun.

"Ryo-baby, this is Yukimura Seiichi and Yukimura this is Ryoma Echizen," Fuji pointed to the frail kid and Ryoma nodded to him.

After Yukimura had nodded back Fuji went on.

"This is Yukimura's childhood friend, Sanada Genichirou," Fuji said.

There were nods of acknowledgement from both of them. Ryoma mused that this was the second person he had met today that looked like they hadn't had enough fun in their life. His mind briefly swirled back to Tezuka Kunimitsu and thought about his offer. Track…Ryoma was abruptly pulled back into the real world by a quick squeeze to his thigh.

"Ryoma, are you paying attention?" Fuji asked half in amusement and half in annoyance.

"No sorry, what did you ask," Ryoma questioned his love.

"I wanted to know if you're going to eat," Fuji smiled sweetly or something like sweet.

"Yes," Ryoma mumbled.

He looked down and unwrapped his lunch. Taking the top off his lunch he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. Today's lunch was pretty good and was thankfully Japanese style, not western.

"Ryoma," Fuji said.

"Yes?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Can I have one?" Fuji didn't wait for an answered though.

Before Ryoma could say no he already had some of Ryoma's food on his own chopsticks and in his mouth. Ryoma briefly wondered how Fuji could make eating food sexy, but this was Fuji.

"Syuu!" Ryoma complained, forgetting not to call Fuji by his first name.

"I'm sorry, Ryo-baby. Did you want something of mine to make up for it?" Fuji asked in a fake tone of remorse.

"No," Ryoma said sourly as he turned back to his own food.

He ignored the looks he was getting and the squeals of how cute 'Ochibi' was from Eiji. Where had the boy gotten that nickname from anyhow, he hated it. It only served to remind him of how short he was.

"Sorry Ryo-baby," Fuji said again.

"It's okay," Ryoma said in a resigned tone.

"Excuse me," Yukimura said after clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Yes," Fuji asked smiling still.

"Are you to only friends?" he asked and Ryoma wanted to smack him for asking.

"Of course not. Ryoma's my boyfriend," Fuji said louder than he had to.

As everyone around went silent and stared Ryoma put his face in his hands. Why did Fuji have to be so…so… Fuji?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love to hear from the readers. Criticism is welcome and I answer **every**logged in review I get. Next chapter is back in Fuji's POV. Please look forward to it!

-Kin


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for how long t has take me to update. I've just been really busy. Please accept my apologies and hopefully it won't happen again. Thank you to all my supporters and this chapter is**Dedicated to: My Readers and Reviewers.**

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 3

Fuji reveled in the silence he created and his smirk widened. Yukimura was the one who finally broke the silence with a laugh filled to the brim with amusement. That's what Fuji liked about Yukimura. He liked that Yukimura could appreciate Fuji's tricks and was almost as evil as he was. He had been surprised, when they first met, at how alike they were, but had come to appreciate having someone of his caliber around to chat with.

Fuji took a glance at his Ryoma and for a moment almost felt guilty. Ryoma had his head in his hands in what seemed to be exasperation. Fuji reached over and touched his boyfriend's shoulder. Ryoma lowered his hands to glare sharply at Fuji. Fuji gave Ryoma a pleading smile.

"I'm sorry Ryo-baby, are you upset?"

"Yes, I am upset," Ryoma said furiously.

Fuji tried to stay serious so as not to anger his irate lover further, but it was hard to do. He suppressed a smile and tried not to think of how cute Ryoma looked. Just as he was about to answer someone came into the room with arrogance so blinding it made his eyes squint to see who it was.

"Hello everyone, it is I, the awesome Atobe," the man at the door tossed his head to the side so his hair gleamed.

"It's Monkey King," Ryoma muttered and Fuji blinked before laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Fuji?" Atobe asked disdainfully.

Atobe stalked over to their table to find out why Fuji had dared laugh at him. Fuji, meanwhile, glanced at a recovered and smirking Ryoma. His forehead wrinkled lightly as he watched Ryoma's eyes follow the path Atobe took to their table. He was happy that his boy was no longer angry, but he didn't like why Ryoma's good spirits had returned. His gaze fell on Atobe as his dislike of the diva grew.

"I asked what you were laughing about Fuji. Answer me!" Atobe commanded and Fuji's eyes slit open to reveal some of his amazing bright blue eyes.

"I adore your new nickname, Keigo dear," Fuji said and Atobe's own anger surfaced at Fuji's girly use of his first name.

"What do you mean by that, Fuji Syuusuke?" Atobe's teeth clenched together.

"Ah, Monkey King, of course," Fuji smiled in an evilly sweet way.

"That is not my nickname!" Atobe yelled.

"Che, Monkey King, you're too loud," Ryoma said as he sipped his Ponta.

"That he is, Ryo-baby. Shhh, quiet Atobe, you're hurting my darlings ears," Fuji said admonishingly.

Fuji reached over and snaked his arm around Ryoma's shoulders. It was a pleasure to watch Atobe's eyes widen comically at the move. Atobe opened his mouth only to close it a second later, obviously he had nothing to say.

"What was that Keigo? We couldn't hear you, right Sanada," Fuji glanced at the man.

Sanada nodded slightly and Fuji's smirk widened. See, even the stoic Sanada seemed to like teasing the diva. Ignoring Eiji's snickers beside him he went on.

"Well?" Fuji prompted, but Atobe wasn't looking a him.

Fuji's forehead wrinkled a little as he frowned. Why was Atobe staring at his boyfriend like that? Why was Ryoma stating to look a bit regretful?

"Your boyfriend is… is Fuji?!?" Atobe practically screeched and now everyone in the room was staring at them.

"Yes, so what?" Ryoma turned his head to the side with a pout.

"But, Fuji?" Atobe still seemed astonished and Fuji was starting to get angry.

A quick look around told him that most people were confused. Fuji knew the question on everyone's mind and on the tip of their tongue was 'Who's that first year?' Fuji had to remind himself that Ryoma wasn't yet famous here, but he soon would be. Ryoma had musical talent above and beyond everyone else. Fuji had always considered himself extremely lucky for capturing such an amazing person in his arms and no one would ever take Ryoma away from him. Especially not an arrogant diva like Atobe, this had to end now.

"Is there a problem, Atobe? Are you so against our relationship?" Fuji asked dangerously.

Fuji was aware this was a question that Atobe must answer in the negative. Being at an all boys school meant there were many such relationships as Fuji's an Ryoma's. If Atobe answered yes he would be pegged as a gay hater by the gossip even if his reason for having an issue with them had nothing to do with gender.

Fuji watched as Atobe paused and the whole room was silent. Everyone wanted to know how Atobe would answer. Atobe was a popular boy and was even the first, second year school president ever last year. Many believed he would win the election again this year, but this could change everything.

"Not at all, I'm happy for you Fuji," Atobe spat out, trying to calm himself.

"Thank you, Keigo. I'm glad to have your support," Fuji lied.

The noise level began to rise as the class began chatting about what had just occurred. A face off between Fuji and Atobe over a first year! How exciting! Fuji fancied he could hear Atobe's teeth gritting and his self satisfied smirk returned.

"Atobe, please have a seat," Yukimura gestured to the empty one next to Sanada.

Atobe sat after a moment of contemplation as Fuji glared lightly at Yukimura who only smiled in return. While Atobe was sitting Ryoma shrugged Fuji's arm off his shoulder. Fuji glanced at his boyfriend for a moment them tuned back into the conversation at hand.

"So why were you so surprised to find out that Fuji and Ryoma were together?" Yukimura asked.

"The brat mentioned a boyfriend when we met in the hall earlier, but I never thought it would be the demon that is Fuji Syuusuke," Atobe said and Fuji smiled at what he believed was a compliment.

"You two met earlier?" Fuji asked and he saw Ryoma start to pale from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, Tezuka and the brat were talking. It was then that he mentioned a boyfriend and come to think of it now his comment makes much more sense," Atobe smirked at Fuji's boyfriend.

"That was a joke, Monkey King," Ryoma said calmly.

"Oh was it or was it true?" Atobe leaned forward as did Ryoma.

"It wasn't true. I can do what I want," Ryoma growled out.

Fuji was starting to get angry. Was Atobe daring to flirt with his boy? Instead of stopping them though his attention was diverted by who entered the room. Tezuka Kunimitsu was as stoic as ever Fuji noticed. He as one of those people that one couldn't help but look up to. Smart, athletic, handsome, and serious all described the tall teen. Sometimes Fuji couldn't help, but feel guilty when he stared at Tezuka. He had always felt as though he was betraying Ryoma by where his thoughts strayed to as his eyes wandered over the browned haired boy's body.

A tug on his arm brought him back to reality and he turned his head only to stare into Ryoma's eyes. Ryoma seemed worried and Fuji knew why. Usually he would have put Atobe in place by now and had Ryoma in his arms. He was after all insanely possessive of his cat-eyed lover. He placed a small kiss on Ryoma's nose and as he broke away someone cleared his throat. He pulled Ryoma into his arms then looked up to see Tezuka staring down at their table.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow at him before turning his head to face the table's other stoic person.

"Sanada could you come here for a moment I need to speak with you about the upcoming tournament," Tezuka said.

Sanada nodded his assent and stood up. The two boys walked to a nearby corner and began to talk. Meanwhile Fuji held back the weird urge he had to blush at Tezuka's look. Why was he feeling like this about someone other than Ryoma? He was confused and Fuji didn't like that. A hand touching his face startled him and he saw Ryoma looking up from his arms with concern. He only smiled a true smile in return as his heart warmed. He had to stop such thoughts about Tezuka, his only love was Ryoma and always would be.

Ryoma smiled back before wiggling out of his arms to continue eating. With a small sigh at the loss he looked up to see Atobe staring at them in what seemed to be longing. For a moment he felt sorry for Atobe. Atobe wanted what everyone wanted, someone to love.

Fuji silently wished him the best of luck in finding someone other than his Ryoma to love. Turning his head he caught sight of Sanada and Tezuka talking. After a moment of watching them his eyes widened. How interesting, the two held an attraction for each other. It was hardly noticeable, but it was in their eyes. Hmm, that was something to think about.

"Fuji, Fuji!" Eiji called his name excitedly.

"Yes?" Fuji asked his friend.

"How long have you and Ochibi been together?" he asked.

"For about two year now," Fuji said after a quick glance at Ryoma.

"How come I never knew about this?!" Eiji's eyes watered.

"Sorry Eiji, it just never came up in our conversations," Fuji answered trying to sooth his friends hurt.

Thankfully Sanada came back to the table just then as did Tezuka. Tezuka took a seat next to Ryoma and turned to face his lover.

"Have you thought about my proposition yet?" Tezuka asked Ryoma.

"Not really," was all Ryoma answered.

Fuji watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. Atobe had mentioned Tezuka and Ryoma had talked, but he hadn't said about what. He was happy that Ryoma treated Tezuka like he did everyone else, rudely. Tezuka seemed taken aback by Ryoma's answer. The glasses-wearing teen was used to respect especially from first years.

"What proposition, Ryo-baby?" Fuji asked his lover and Ryoma turned to look at him.

"They want me to join the track team, Syuusuke," Ryoma said in a monotone voice, no longer worried about calling Fuji by his first name.

"Track?" Fuji shifted his gaze to Tezuka.

"He's a very good runner," Tezuka finally answered.

Fuji looked back at his boyfriend who was ignoring everyone it seemed. Track? He didn't know Ryoma could run that well. He must be pretty good to have Tezuka, the track captain, himself trying to recruit him.

"Do you want to join, Ryo-bay?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Not really," Ryoma muttered.

"What club are you going to join then?" Fuji questioned.

"Syuu, I don't want to join a club," He looked up at his boyfriend, annoyed.

"But-" Fuji began just as the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"I've got to go, okay?" Ryoma said and he turned to pack up his food.

Fuji hoped Ryoma didn't think this conversation was over. He'd bring it up again after school. He waved goodbye to Yukimura and gave a short nod to Tezuka. As Ryoma tried to discreetly leave Fuji grabbed his arm. He led Ryoma into the hallway and pulled his body close. He proceeded to give Ryoma a short, but hard kiss on the mouth before pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, Ryo-baby," Fuji murmured against his love's hair.

"I love you too, Syuu," Ryoma answered against his chest.

He let Ryoma pull away and watched him until he was around the corner, out of sight. He hoped Ryoma made it to his class on time. He walked back into his class and found his seat next to Eiji. As the bell rang and class started Fuji sighed. Well, at least someone had taken care of Sanada's annoying hat hair.

* * *

A/N: Hello, wow chapter here is finally finished and all the characters have finally met. Alright I have a question for my lovely readers:

**Who should Eiji be paired with? (Oishi, Yukimura, Gakuto, Inui, Taki, ect.)**

I wrote about someone asking him out, but I didn't think of who it would be. Oops? So now you guys get to chose, just please only pick**Third Years**. Thanks a million for helping me!

-Kin


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: S o I finally get this chapter out. Please forgive me for the lateness. Things have been very hectic for me. On a lighter note, my birthday just passed! Happy belated birthday to me. Thank you to my most recent reviewers for kick starting me into finishing up this chapter. Again, sorry. Please enjoy!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 4

Stepping out of the home economics classroom Ryoma followed the herd of his classmates back to their homeroom. That Horio kid was being as loud as ever. Geez, did he ever shut up? He really wished he'd gotten a class with that quiet Katsu boy or Kachiro. The only plus side of having both Horio and Dan in his class was that he could, thankfully, go relatively unnoticed.

That's one reason why he didn't want to join a club because if he did their was a chance he'd grab peoples attention. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was going out of his way. So that ruled out being popular. His unsociability had forever been something Fuji had been trying to cure him of.

Ah, Fuji… It all came back to him, didn't it? Ryoma knew that their conversation from lunch wasn't over. In fact he was sure the topic of clubs would become an argument between the two that Fuji would probably win. Why, oh why was Ryoma never able to win? Just once he'd like to wipe that smug smile off his boyfriend/bastard's face.

He pulled himself out of his personal whining session to enter the room after the other first years. At least the day was finally over, only math was left. The dread on some of the other boys faces was amusing. Was math really so bad? As the teacher entered the room his head hit the desk and he was in dreamland.

Sometime later a hand shook his shoulder and a voice urged him to wake up. Slowly he pulled away from the world of giant pontas and large bananas that resembled Fuji. Also who was that purple plum suppose tp be? A dim light brought him to his senses as his eyelids opened.

"Echizen, Echizen!" The person calling his name was still shaking him.

"Cut that out," he mumbled and looked up to see a superior looking Horio.

"Echizen, you sleep through the whole math lesson. Don't come crying to me when you fail your test while I pass," Horio said loudly.

"That'll be the day," Ryoma muttered.

"What?" Horio practically yelled.

"Forget it. Hey what time is it?" Ryoma asked.

"No idea, but today's clean up committee is just about to start so we need to leave," Horio said as some kids came in.

"Ah, fine," Ryoma said.

Ryoma stood up slowly and stretched to get out the kinks. He was unaware of some of the lust-filled stares he got from the other boys. He grabbed his leather bag and violin case from the back of the room. He motioned for Horio to follow him out of the room and the other boy did. Just as Ryoma was thinking maybe Horio could actually be silent the annoying boy began to talk. On and on as the two of them walked through the hall the incredibly loud teen chattered on about useless things.

He was contemplating killing himself or a nearby by someone when something caught his eye in a hall they were passing. He slowed to a stop to see Fuji talking with another third year about something. He began to creep closer… until a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Echi-!" Horio began to say before Ryoma slapped a hand over the guys mouth and glared, pulling them both behind a wall.

"Shut-up, understand?" Ryoma hissed and Horio nodded slightly fearful.

Ryoma glared cruelly once more for good measure before peeking out and turning his attention back to the scene between the two third years. Fuji seemed to be denying something, but unfortunately he couldn't hear. Luck, apparently was on his side, though, because his lover and the guy came closer to stop by a nearby classroom's door.

"Fuji, you don't seem to understand," the unknown male was saying.

"I truly do," was all Fuji answered.

"No, you can't because if you did, you wouldn't even be considering the idea," the guy said desperately.

"Sato, you must understand that it is my choice if I want to leave or not," Fuji said a tad sadly.

"I just don't get it president Fuji, why would you want to leave the photography club?" the guy asked in a miserable voice as Ryoma gasped quietly, eyes wide.

"Like I said already, I am a busy person and if my boyfriend doesn't plan on joining a club then neither will I. I'd be nice to have more chances to see him," Fuji said.

"Fuji! You'd leave the photo studio all for some random guy?" the guy asked incredulous.

"Random guy? You think he's just some random guy?" Fuji voice held a hint of steel.

"Yes, he can't be worth giving up your love of photography!" that teen was starting to grate on Ryoma's nerves.

"Well then, I'll have to prove you wrong on that," Fuji said in a thoughtful voice.

"What?" the other third year was confused.

"I quit, Sato from now on, Yusuke is the president. I'll call him tonight to tell him. Well, bye," Fuji began to walk towards the hallway where Ryoma and Horio were eavesdropping as the other boy gaped like a fish.

Ryoma panicked and hurriedly rushed Horio down the hall and into a nearby bathroom.

He practically ran into a stall just in case Fuji was coming in. He breathed a sigh of relief as his lock hit home. Fortunately for him, however, Fuji's footsteps continued down the hall until they disappeared. He slumped against the stall's wall as Horio began pounding on his door demanding he come out.

He sighed before opening the door. Unfortunately for Horio, these doors swung outward and Ryoma, being a bit irate opened said door with more than a little force. The result being, that in seconds Ryoma was staring down at Horio's sprawled unconscious form. Oops…Oh well.

Ryoma shrugged, it was an accident. Horio shouldn't have been standing behind my door he thought resolutely. That settled in his oddly twisted mind, he stepped over Horio and proceeded to leave the restroom. He stopped to pick up his bag and violin case that he'd dropped by the bathroom's entrance.

Moments later he walked through the halls in deep thought. Why would Fuji give up photography out of the blue. Ryoma, more than anyone, knew how much Fuji loved his camera and using it. He'd even dare to say that his over was pretty good at it, if only he'd stop using it for blackmail purposes. Ryoma knew that most everything Fuji did had a gain in it for Fuji, but how did Fuji gain anything from this? Why didn't Fuji wait to talk, or argue, with him about clubs before doing so? As much as Ryoma tried to be apathetic about this he really was worried about his boyfriend. Well there was only one thing to do now.

Resolute in his decision, Ryoma took the next left and began to head to the back of the building. He exited through a back door and slowly walked toward his destination. The first thing he heard upon reaching it was a loud, commanding voice assigning laps. He tried to find the person doing it and finally found him. As Ryoma got nearer he could see tat Tezuka's left eye was twitching a bit as a shorter boy with curly black hair talked animatedly to him.

"-and then he insulted pink elephants right to my face! Can you believe his nerve? So of course I was perfectly justified in my revenge, don't you see," the kid was saying.

"You tied him to a telephone poll… naked," Tezuka said stoically, but that twitch seemed to be getting worse.

"I know, I know! Isn't that just the best revenge ever!?" the boy practically had sparkles in his eyes.

"… Fifty laps," Tezuka said after a brief moment of silence.

"What!?" sparkled-boy screeched.

"Now!" Tezuka yelled and the boy turned to go, but left a parting… threat?

"You're horrible! I'm telling Yukimura about you!" the kid began to run his laps as Ryoma stood bemused.

Ryoma noticed a definite twitch from Tezuka and had to wonder, what had that been about. Just then Tezuka noticed him and motioned for him to follow him. Silently the two walked towards the club house. There Tezuka pulled out some papers and handed them to him.

"Just sign here and you're committed," Tezuka said pointing to the first sheet.

Ryoma nodded and got out his pen.

Right before it touched the paper Tezuka's voice stopped him.

"Are you sure about this?" Tezuka asked and Ryoma noticed he seemed to be mentally debating something.

With a nod, Ryoma looked back down and quickly signed the sheet before he could have second thoughts. Handing it back to Tezuka, he noticed the man looked relieved, but had pity shining in his eyes. Why was…

Just then the door opened and who should come in, but Fuji. Fuji's expression was one first of slight jealousy then glee. What the?

"Ryo-baby!" Fuji practically glomped him.

"What are you?" Ryoma gasped out.

"I joined earlier too!" Fuji exclaimed and Ryoma paled.

"Why!?" Ryoma yelled, he now understood that pitying look.

He looked over to see Tezuka inching towards the door, the coward. Ryoma's brain finally caught up to him as he realized his predicament. He now had to be in the same club as his boyfriend. Now most people would be happy or excited to hear this. He, however, wasn't most people and his lover was a different fish altogether. As much as he loved him, he was the first to admit that Fuji Syuusuke was a sadistic cunning teenager. The idea of being on the same team as said person did not fill him with joy. He wiggled out of Fuji's embrace.

"What are you ding here? I thought you had photography club?" Ryoma asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I wanted to try something new so I quit photography club. Then I suddenly had a odd urge to run around in a large circle in a race against time. Weird, huh?" Fuji tilted his head and smiled sweetly.

"Extremely," Ryoma muttered.

He wasn't stupid by any means though so he realized Fuji was up to something. Now only to find out what.

"So what are you doing here?" Fuji's voice suddenly turned chilly.

"I wanted to join," was all Ryoma said.

"Just out of the blue?" Fuji's voice was sharp, he was obviously jealous.

Ryoma shrugged and Fuji stood fuming before calming.

"Whatever then. Anyway, shall we head home?" Fuji asked.

"What about the club?" Ryoma asked.

"We don't officially start until tomorrow.

Ryoma tried to gauge if his boyfriend was lying, but gave up and grabbed his stuff.

"Okay, let's go," Ryoma said.

He followed Fuji out of the club room and eventually, the school. The walk home was quiet only interrupted by Fuji's light conversation every so often. Slowly Ryoma shifted his violin case to his left hand and slipped his right hand into Fuji's left. Fuji turned to smile at him beautifully. Yep, it was moments like these. All to soon for his tastes they were at his house. Fuji lightly pressed him against the short wall by the gate and pressed their lips together. A languid kiss emerged until it began to heat as they got each other's tastes in their mouth. Ryoma's senses jammed as Fuji kissed him hard and unrelenting. Breathless, they finally pulled away from each other. Fuji held him in a tight embrace, but then pulled back to cup his face in his hand lightly. They cliché-ly stared into each other's eyes for a minute or so.

"I do love you, you know?" Fuji asked and told him at the same time.

"I know, I love you too," Ryoma said, ending the thought with a short kiss.

He pulled away from Fuji's arms to enter his household. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Well the first day's finally over. What will the rset of the week have in store for our lovely boys. This chapter was mostly Ryoma/Fuji based, but the next chapter will have our other duckies in it. Okay? Again, thanks for everything! You alls support is what keeps me writing. I hope to have a new one-shot up soon and the voting is over. **Eiji is officially with…. Oishi! **Thanks o everyone who voted! Well see you next chapter.

-Kin


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, what can I say? I'm oh so very sorry that this is so late. I know I can't excuse how incredibly late this is and I'll be surprised if anyone is even reading this anymore. My only attempt at an excuse is to plead sickness. I've been having a lot of stomach and lactose intolerance problems lately. Recently I've been feeling listless and I have to keep staying home sick. Well, that's all I've got to say. Oh, and wish me luck. I've got another doctor's appointment on Monday. Also, I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Lately I've been thinking that maybe I'll need a beta. What do you guys think? Sorry for rambling on so long. Please enjoy the story!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 5

It was still dark out when a happy tune rang out in the Fuji household. A certain Fuji rolled over in his bed to grab the noisemaker on his nightstand. Pushing the green button he muttered a greeting.

"Hello?"

"Fuji, it's Tezuka," a low, deep voice answered.

"Ah, hello, so what do you need?" Fuji asked, sitting up.

More awake now, Fuji rubbed his eyes then turned to look at his clock. It was 5:30 am still! Fuji liked getting up early too, but this was ridiculous! Heck, it was still dark out. Now in an dark, unhappy mood he awaited Tezuka's answer and that answer had better be good.

"Fuji, I just called to remind you that morning practice begins at 7:00 am," Tezuka said.

"Wait, you called me at 5:30 to tell me that we have morning practice in one and a half hours?" Fuji was exasperated.

"Yes," Tezuka said simply.

Fuji was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out how to kill someone on the phone, but alas he failed to find a way.

"Why?" Fuji finally asked.

"So you had time to get ready and pick up Echizen," Tezuka answered like it was obvious, thus angering Fuji even more.

"Well thank you and goodbye," Fuji hung up the phone and set it on his nightstand again.

Flopping back onto his soft, fluffy bed he contemplated what to do. He could go back to sleep, he had been having a spectacular dream. He closed his eyes to remember it. Mmm, the image of Ryoma spread out on his bed was imprinted into his brain. Sighing, he lifted himself out of bed and walked over to his walk-in cupboard to grab his uniform. As he headed to the bathroom he wondered if Ryoma would try kill him again if he suggested bondage.

Once in the bathroom he closed the door and proceeded to undress. After pulling off his boxers, he put his clothing into the nearby washing machine and then went into washing section of the bathroom. The Fuji house's bathroom contained three sections like most traditional Japanese bathrooms. The first was the changing area; where the washing machine and sink are located. The second is the section with the toilet in it and last is the bathing section.

Fuji went into the bathing section and filled up the bathtub. After it was filled he sat on the stool next to the tub and grabbed the showerhead to rinse himself. Once he was clean and soaked to the bone he climbed into the tub and leaned back.

With his eyes closed, images of his lover from his dream immediately came back. He and Ryoma were, of course, no longer virgins, but he was rarely able to do the dirty with his lover. Ryoma's family was always home and Ryoma refused to come to his house. It hurt to know that Ryoma considered his house dangerous, but he couldn't really blame the boy. He would, however, be going into Ryoma withdrawal soon he hoped his Ryo-baby would let up.

Fuji opened his eyes slowly and willed his lower body to calm down. Climbing out of the tub, Fuji sat on the stool again to wash himself. He soaped himself up and cleaned his hair with the showerhead. Once done he cleaned up his mess and got back in the bath to quickly warm himself. The warm water made him sleepy and he yawned as he climbed out. Not pulling the plug, he replaced the bathtub cover to keep the water warm for his mother, who should be getting up soon.

Back in the changing room he pulled on his uniform and then left the bathroom. According to his clock it was now almost six in the morning. Fuji grabbed his school bag, sports bag, and art case. He carefully put the art case in his bag with his cell phone. Heading downstairs he said a brief hello to his mother, who had just woken up, before going to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he quickly pulled the lunch his mother had prepared the night before out of the fridge and an apple for breakfast. Fuji loved the taste of apples, not as much as wasabi or Ryoma, but apples were still at the top of his list. Apple finished, he went to the front door, slipped on his shoes and said goodbye to the empty doorway.

It was shaping up to be a nice day, mused Fuji as he turned left onto the street. The sun was just coming up and it was only a bit cold out. He would be at Ryoma's house in about ten minutes if he kept up this pace. As he rounded another corner and sight made him stop in his tracks.

That hat hair kid, Sanada, had the narcissistic Atobe up against a wall. Fuji backtracked and hid around the corner, eyes wide before he began to smirk. Peeking out again, he made sure he hadn't seen wrong. Well, well what did he have here? Pulling out his cell phone he snapped a few pictures of the two boys lip locking.

Looks like his wish for Atobe to find happiness with someone other than Ryoma had come true. Fuji wondered if Atobe and Sanada were together now. Wait, what about Tezuka? Fuji knew he had felt an attraction between Sanada and Tezuka. Fuji shrugged, oh well, looks like Tezuka was to slow. Peeking back out he saw the two straightening their clothes, attempting not to look each other in the eye, how cute! He took a look at his watch and noticed he was off schedule. Looks like he would have to interrupt the love birds. Rounding the corner, humming a bit, he saw Atobe and Sanada's gazes shoot to look at him. He held up a hand and waved.

"Good morning," Fuji called, walking towards them.

"Morning," Sanada stoically answered him.

"Hello Fuji," Atobe, on the other hand, sounded a bit spiteful as he greeted the blued eyed boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing all the way out here?" Fuji asked.

"Actually, I live here," Sanada pointed to the house beside them.

"Wow, such a traditional house," Fuji stepped closer to look.

"Ah," was all Sanada answered.

"It's very nice. I had no idea we lived so close to each other," Fuji went on, noticing Atobe's look of jealousy.

"Anyway, Fuji, weren't you going somewhere?" Atobe pointedly asked.

"Of course, I almost forgot, I was heading to Ryoma's to wake him up for morning practice," Fuji said.

"Why so early? I thought track practice wasn't until seven?" Atobe asked, suddenly curious.

"Tezuka, apparently, thought it was a good idea to wake me up at five thirty to inform me of practice," Fuji's anger at the other male was coming back tenfold.

"Oh, well you had better get going," Atobe attempted to make him leave.

"Wait, Atobe you never answered the question. What are you doing here?" Fuji raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on the student council and I had to ask Sanada a question about the track club," Atobe answered swiftly.

Fuji's face fell, he'd been hoping for some stuttering. Oh well, looks like he'd given Atobe to much time to think of an excuse.

"This early?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, Fuji, this early," Fuji could hear Atobe's teeth gritting as he answered.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two alone then, I must be going," Fuji waved goodbye and turned to leave at both their nods.

So, Atobe and Sanada, huh? Who would have thought those two would get together? Continuing to Ryoma's, he sped up to make up for the time he lost. Ryoma's house was actually a temple and, therefore, even more traditional that of the Fuji's home. Fuji liked Ryoma's house because it was so peaceful, well if one ignores Mr. Echizen. Fuji smile got wider as he neared Ryoma's household. Ryoma's cousin, Nanako greeted him when he got there and let him in.

"Hello Fuji, you're certainly here early," she said.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but I came to pick up Ryoma for morning practice," Fuji said.

"Oh, I forgot that he joined the track team. Well feel free to try and get him up," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Fuji dropped his stuff at the entrance and changed shoes. Walking upstairs he turned left till he got to Ryoma's room. He didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. Inside he found his boyfriend spread out on his bed. His lover-boy's cute, loose pajama's hung off his body adorably. Fuji congratulated himself on picking them out for

Ryoma. A light snore exited Ryoma whenever he exhaled.

Fuji smirked at the sweet picture. He snapped a quick picture with his cell phone before he went nearer to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, eying Ryoma's bared, smooth stomach where the pajamas had ridden up. Just as he reached his right hand forward to touch Ryoma's velvet looking skin, a soft 'meow' came from the doorway. Glancing over he saw Ryoma's beloved cat, Karupin. Fuji smiled wider and brought his index finger in front of his mouth.

"Shhh," Fuji exhaled quietly.

Karupin padded forward to sit by Fuji's feet and Fuji petted her for a moment before turning back to the task on hand. Fuji leaned forward and placed his mouth next to Ryoma's ear. Slowly he nibbled on it a bit and then began to nip his way across Ryoma's face to kiss his nose. Then continuing down he pressed his lips against his lovers.

The kiss was light at first, but became harder, more demanding, as Ryoma started to respond. Breaking for air, Fuji studied Ryoma's not yet awake face. Then he lifted himself fully onto the bed and straddled Roma, making sure not to hurt the younger boy. His hands decided to join the fun in molesting the still half asleep Ryoma. Fuji's fingers deftly unbuttoned Ryoma's top and maneuvered it off Ryoma. Then he dropped it on the floor, just missing a startled Karupin.

Karupin darted out of the room indignantly, but Fuji took no notice. Instead he was focusing on Ryoma's face. The boy had yet to awaken, oddly enough. Though actually, Fuji shouldn't be too surprised; Ryoma was a very heavy sleeper. Fuji turned his attention back to Ryoma's body. Leaning down Fuji's mouth took a hold of his lover's left nipple. He swirled his tongue around it a bit before lightly biting down. Ryoma groaned lightly in his sleep and tried to pull away. Fuji would have none of that so he used one hand to prevent Ryoma from pulling away. The other hand ran over the silky skin of Ryoma's chest.

Lowering his head again, he ran his tongue down his lovers chest to dip into his belly button. Continuing onward his fingers slowly began to lower the front of Ryoma's sleep pants; only to suddenly find himself amused beyond belief. Apparently his adorable little boyfriend had not foreseen his coming, otherwise he would have most definitely worn boxers. Well, no matter, he could happily work with this. His hand traced lightly down Ryoma's stomach causing the boy to shiver and lean into the touch. Just as he was about to reach the prize a voice stopped him. His lover's voice to be precise.

"Syuu, is that you?" a cute sleepy tired voice asked.

"Mnn," was all Fuji answered as his hand continued its journey.

Fuji was delighted to see Ryoma's back arch straight off the bed as he latched onto Ryoma and to hear his name called out strangled in surprised arousal.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma gasped again as the hand fondled his lower parts.

Fuji only smiled slyly in response and turned his head to catch Ryoma's lips as his hand went to work.

Needless to say that by the time they were done with their 'business,' had breakfast, and walking on the road to the school it was a good thing Tezuka had called so early. Smiling wide Fuji looked down at his slightly scowling lover. Bending over he swiftly kissed Ryoma's pert lips, then proceeded to snatch up Ryo's hand and pull him along faster. A laugh escaped his mouth as Ryoma made a sound off disgust, presumably at his happy aura.

God, he loved Ryoma, what would he do without him? Fuji hoped he never had to find out.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it. What do you think? Next chapter thing will begin to heat up, I think. Oh, and I'm sorry again for the long wait. See you soon!

-Kin


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, I don't have time to chat! Hope you like it, sorry it's short…

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis manga/anime.

Chapter 6

Ryoma looked around the track in annoyance. Tezuka had given him twenty laps for being five minutes late for practice. Who's fault was it that he was late for practice? Fuji's, of course! They would have made it if Fuji had not pulled him into that alleyway near the school. So, not only were they almost caught and late; he looked and felt thoroughly molested by the time they actually made it to practice.

After a disapproving look from Tezuka and Sanada, that Ryoma could tell Fuji enjoyed, they were sent to the track. Now Ryoma was trying to complete his laps as quickly as possible, but annoyingly enough, Fuji was not even trying. His boyfriend was just running at a steady, slow pace around the track. Plus every time he went by his lover, the other teen felt the need to pinch is butt.

Resisting the urge to growl like a wild animal, Ryoma took a few calming breaths. Ryoma could not let his sadistic lover know he was getting on his last nerve. Schooling his face into it's mask of being bored he pulled up next to

Fuji, tying to stay away from the other male. As he was passing Fuji, making sure he was giving the boy wide berth, he still felt the tell tale hand pat his bottom before deliberately pinching it.

Teeth gritting, Ryoma shot a glare back at Fuji. Annoyingly enough, Fuji smirk got even wider at the look. Thankfully this was his last lap, while Fuji still had a lot more to go. He stepped off the track after completing his lap and grabbed his towel from the bench to wipe off his sweat.

Ryoma did not notice Tezuka coming to stand behind him until the other boy spoke.

"You run really well," Tezuka said simply.

"Thanks," Ryoma answered awkwardly.

"Now that your done with your laps, go do hurdles with Kirihara, Kentarou, Ootori, Momoshiro, Kaidou and Hiyoshi.

"Yes, Tezuka," Ryoma nodded before walking over to said boys.

The rest of practice went by smoothly and he rarely seemed to run into Fuji. In fact, it was like they were almost purposely being kept apart, but who would do something like that? After practice he and Fuji quickly showered and changed so they could share a few kisses outside before school started. They had to cut their time together short, though, because Fuji had to go talk with the photography clubs teacher advisor about some things.

Ryoma sighed as, after one hard kiss from Fuji complete with tongue, his lover headed into the building. He began to walk back to the building himself when he noticed he had forgotten his violin case.

Groaning, he turned around to head back to the clubroom. What he found upon opening the clubroom door was something he never expected to see. Tezuka was standing nude in front of his locker when Ryoma stepped through the door. Now, while that in itself was uncommon, it was not what surprised him. A long jagged scar on Tezuka's forearm is what drew Ryoma's attention. He made a gasp of surprise as realized just how serious it looked. Tezuka turned as he heard the gasp and froze when he saw Ryoma looking at him.

"Ryoma," Tezuka deadpanned.

Ryoma just stared as realized the reason that Tezuka never changed with them wasn't modesty, it was shame. Tezuka was probably ashamed at how disfigured his arm is and did not want anyone to know. Not that Tezuka had anything to be ashamed about, his body was…Wait, wait, bad Ryoma. Ryoma blushed a bit as his eyes roamed and his thoughts wandered. No! He had a boyfriend and he really did love Fuji. Sighing Ryoma tore his eyes away from a confused and embarrassed Tezuka.

"I won't tell anyone," is all Ryoma finally said.

Tezuka nodded his Thanks before turning to pull his clothes on. Ryoma tried not to feel disappointed as Tezuka's boxers covered up the boy's delicious skin. Instead he walked over to a bench near his locker and grabbed his violin from underneath it. He quickly checked it to see if it was damaged and felt immense relief when he realized it was just the way he had left it. A quiet chuckle pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to stare at a fully dressed Tezuka wide eyed.

"Ah, sorry, it's just you looked so relieved to find your case. Does your violin mean that much to you?" Tezuka asked, suddenly, weirdly chatty.

"Yes, I love it very much and I've had it for quite some time," Ryoma answered.

"I understand, that's how I feel about some of my sculptures and pottery," Tezuka said.

Ryoma only nodded in response and the two lapsed into silence. Then, in an almost coordinated movement, the two boys headed for the door. Tezuka held the door open for Ryoma before going out himself.

Ryoma blushed a bit at Tezuka's gentleman like action. The two walked toward the school quietly, both thinking similar thoughts. Thoughts about Fuji and his status as Ryoma's boyfriend and not Tezuka. Ryoma felt horrible for even considering that Tezuka might be a better boyfriend that Fuji and Tezuka was unhappy that Fuji had met Ryoma before him. If he had met Ryoma first then maybe he'd have the younger boys lave and loyalty.

When they reached the school they quietly parted ways with a simple goodbye. Ryoma headed to his classroom and just made it before the last bell. As he collapsed in his desk to prepare for a much needed nap he realized he had Home Economics first today. He groaned as the peppy, always happy teacher of said class entered the room. Great, today just wasn't his day.

When lunchtime finally came around Ryoma was at his desk sleeping. The boy named Horio entered the room and immediately set his sites on the unsuspecting Ryoma. Horio took a deep breath before nearing Ryoma.

"Echizen!" Horio yelled with that big breath of air.

Ryoma's nose crumpled in annoyance as a loud, unforgivable voice woke him up from his sleep. With a long sigh he lifted his head to stare at the noise maker. The whole class had stopped to look at them, sure that Ryoma was about to castrate the interloper from the neighboring class. School had just started, but everyone knew that one did not wake up Ryoma Echizen so carelessly.

Ryoma glared at Horio, but apparently the annoyance was too stupid to notice because he kept on talking.

"I heard you joined to track team and wanted to encourage you since you have never been on a track team before. I joined the team yesterday too so I'll be at afternoon practice today," Horio said braggingly.

Ryoma stayed silent, and continued glaring.

"If you need any pointers, just ask, I've been in track for four years. So I'd be glad to help," Horio continued, oblivious to Ryoma's incredulous stares.

Ryoma suddenly stood, making his chair screech and some of the class closed their eyes, here it came. Ryoma opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head.

"Moron," was all he said before walking past the egotistical Horio.

The other students gasped as Ryoma left the room. Horio started squawking indignantly and the boys all stared at him for a moment before flocking to him.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe he's alive," was the general words on everyone's lips to a confused Horio.

Ryoma got his lunch from his locker and walked towards the third years classrooms.

Luckily he wasn't bothered on the way there. When he arrived he dodged the people in the halls and immediately went towards Fuji's classroom.

"Echizen?" he heard the quiet question.

He turned to see Tezuka.

"Hello," Ryoma answered.

The two got into a small conversation in the hallway and Ryoma had almost completely forgotten about meeting his boyfriend for lunch. Unknown to him Fuji was getting worried about him. He went to look for Ryoma. Meanwhile said boy was telling Tezuka about a violin solo he was working on.

"Ryoma!" he heard Fuji suddenly call.

"Fuji," Ryoma said in an almost surprised voice.

He had turned to see Fuji quickly walking up to them. Fuji's face was blank as he came to stand next to them. Ryoma wondered if something was wrong with Fuji.

"Ryoma, shall we go to lunch now?" Fuji firmly asked.

"Ah, sure, are you coming along Tezuka?" Ryoma questioned the tall boy.

"May I?" Tezuka asked, directing the question to Fuji.

"Of course," came the rough answer and Ryoma looked at his boyfriend in concern.

Was Fuji feeling well? Anyway the group began to head to Fuji's classroom. All of them thinking different thoughts.

* * *

A/N: See you next chapter!

-Kin


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I'm finally back and I'm sure I have a great many of my fans a bit angry at me. I'm truly sorry for how long this took to get up, but I promise the updates will now be more regular. This chapter is longer than the last one and I hope it is enjoyable. There still isn't much about Atobe, but he will show up soon. Thanks again for all my reviewers and this chapter is dedicated to **Kitten92chan** and **Rowan**.

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 7

Fuji sighed as he stared at the sky. For such a beautiful day his thoughts sure were gloomy. Ever since finding Tezuka and his precious Ryoma standing in the hall chatting together he felt divided. Just because Ryoma was making friends didn't mean that he didn't still love Fuji. Fuji was afraid of pushing his lover away if he kept restricting who his baby talked to. He knew that Ryoma liked his possessiveness on one level, but Fuji was sure that Ryoma would not like it if he took revenge on everyone his lover talked to and that included Tezuka.

Picking up the water bottle on a nearby bench, Fuji drank a few gulps only to almost choke when he heard his name yelled out. Lowering the bottle, Fuji turned to see Eiji heading for him with an almost panicked look on his face.

"Fuji, Fuji!" Eiji stopped in front of him panting.

"What's wrong Eiji?" Fuji asked in concern.

"It's Oishi," Eiji said despairingly.

"What did he do?" Fuji's eyes flashed.

"Nothing! I just meant that my date is with Oishi. Remember when I told you someone asked me out, well it was Oishi and now that I've told you, you have to help me prepare for it! What do I wear? How do I act? What if-" Eiji continued to rant before Fuji cut him off by placing his hand over his best friends mouth.

"Calm down Eiji. I already knew it was Oishi, it was obvious. Now, about your date. I'll come over to your house tonight, okay. So calm down and go run your laps before Tezuka, who looks like he's about to blow a gasket, comes over here to kill you," Fuji stated calmly.

"Yay! Fuji, you're the best! Thank you!" Eiji glomped him before turning and running to the track.

Fuji smiles at his best friends back softly before returning his gaze to the few clouds in the sky. He was contemplating a bit longer on his problems when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with Sanada's stoic features.

"Sanada," he said in an interested voice.

"Fuji," he answered back.

"Did you need something?" Fuji asked, curious as to why Yukimura's right hand man was here to see him.

"Not really, I just wanted to know if you're okay," Sanada answered.

Fuji's eyes opened in surprise. Why was Sanada asking such a question. Had he looked that sad or pathetic while looking at the sky?

"I'm fine, no need for you to worry," Fuji's eyes closed covering the bight blue and he smiled a bit wider.

Sanada grunted in answer, but looked unimpressed by Fuji's reassurances. In fact, if Fuji looked closely he could see that Sanada didn't seem to be listening to him at all, but was instead searching Fuji's face. Almost afraid at what he would find, Fuji decided a topic change was in order.

"So you and Atobe are together, yes?" Fuji tried to look evil, but he was as interested in the torment as usual.

"No, why would you think that?" Sanada asked defensively.

"Well, it might have to do with me spotting you two making out," Fuji drawled.

"I don't believe you," Sanada said, but he looked uncertain.

Back on familiar ground, Fuji began to pull out of his brooding. This had turned interesting and even if he had started it as a topic change, it could prove satisfying. Fuji just smiled and walked away with a parting shot.

"Whatever you say, but if you want to know what I know, then meet me outside of the school by the Japanese Maple tree," Fuji continued walking without waiting for an answer.

He now had a genuine smile tugging at his face as he headed towards the hurdles, ready to release some of his energy. Waiting for his turn behind Eiji his thoughts turned to today's lunchtime. It had been awkward and had been what had made his thoughts so dark earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"_So Tezuka, how's the track team looking this year," Yukimura asked to try and start a conversation._

"_Fine, will you be able to run again anytime soon?" Tezuka asked._

"_Well, if my next surgery goes well, maybe," Yukimura stated with a smile._

"_Hm," was all Tezuka answered._

_Meanwhile Fuji weaved his right arm around Ryoma's shoulder and leaned toward his ear. _

"_So Ryo-baby, what do you think about coming to my house tonight?" Fuji almost purred his whispered question._

_Ryoma shook his head and shrugged Fuji's arm off his shoulders. _

"_Sorry, I'm practicing later with Tezuka and a few others. Tezuka thinks with a bit more practice we could be chosen to be on the team," Ryoma muttered looking away from his boyfriend._

_Fuji's mask slammed into place, a small smile with closed eyes. Ryoma had turned him down with only an apology, not even one reassurance or promise of later. He turned his body and head away from Ryoma as his mind whirled. He rose his voice from the whisper it had been to his normal volume to answer._

"_Okay, Ryoma, if that's what you want. Hopefully, you'll get on the team," was all Fuji said._

_Fuji could see Eiji look at him with concern, but Fuji just shook his head slightly and turned to engage Sanada in a conversation about their shared art class. Fuji never noticed Atobe, who had joined them today, watching him talk to Sanada in jealousy. _

_**End Flashback**_

The rest of practice went swiftly and he rarely came into contact with his lover. After practice he quickly headed out of the club room. As he crossed the track he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Turning he held his face in a smile as his lover came to a stop in front of him.

"Syuusuke, are you heading home?" Ryoma asked.

"No, not yet, I have to meet with someone," Fuji said.

"Oh, anyway, I'm sorry about having to reject your offer. It's just Tezuka thinks that-" Ryoma began before Fuji cut him off.

"It's fine. I'll be busy anyway for a little while so you'll have plenty of time to practice for the upcoming tournament. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late to my meeting," Fuji answered.

"Okay, I guess," was all Ryoma answered before leaning up for a kiss.

Fuji quickly lowered his lips onto Ryoma's in a chaste smooch before breaking it off. As Ryoma's eyes opened wide in surprise at the quick kiss, Fuji waved and turned to leave. It wasn't that he was angry at Ryoma or anything, but he wasn't sure how he was feeling at the moment and honestly didn't want to be late in meeting Sanada. That would definitely leave a bad impression on the stoic and punctual Sanada. Why did he want to make a good impression anyway; was a question that he passed over and buried deeply in his mind. That way he wouldn't have to answer it now or, hopefully, ever.

Fuji quickly ran to the front of the school and spotted his prey under the flourishing, healthy maple tree. Sanada was leaning up against the tree with his eyes closed. A hand reached up to rub at his temples and Fuji frowned. When he reached the tree and Sanada he quickly set down his bag and squatted to ruffle through it.

"Fuji?" Sanada questioned as he heard Fuji stop and opened his eyes to the odd sight.

Fuji waved the question away and his face lit up as he found what he was looking for. With a genuine wide smile he reached out the thing in his hand to Sanada. Sanada grabbed it and shivered a bit at the feeling of Fuji's soft, warm skin. Luckily Fuji didn't notice that or the slight blush on Sanada's cheeks as he noticed Fuji had given him pain killer. He gave Fuji a questioning glance.

"For your headache," was all Fuji said and Sanada gave him a small, barely noticeable smile in return.

Fuji ducked his head in surprise at how nice Sanada's face looked when he smiled. As Sanada popped open the pill contain to swallow a few pills dry, obviously he did this often, Fuji contemplated on how being around Sanada made him feel. Safe was the only word Fuji thought he could describe the feeling as. Being around Sanada made him feel very secure and cared for, oddly enough. Sanada broke off his train of thought by opening his mouth and speaking.

"So, where's this proof," he asked a bit demandingly.

Fuji smirked and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his phone he located his recent pictures and found the ones of Sanada and Atobe. He made sure that he wasn't showing his Ryoma picture by accident before handing the phone to a stony Sanada. Sanada's slight gasp made his day and he reached over to take his phone back.

"How did you, that was-" Sanada broke off with a glare, snapping his mouth shut.

"Yes, that was this morning," Fuji smiled innocently.

"What do you want?" Sanada asked.

"Just to know what your 'relationship' is. Are you two together or what?" Fuji asked bluntly.

Sanada sighed before lowering to sit on the ground and Fuji followed, sitting across from him.

"Maybe. What you saw this morning teenage hormones taking it's toll. Atobe knows I get up early everyday to practice kendo so he decided to pay me visit. He wanted to talk about Tezuka's attractions and our conversation eventually led to what you saw," Sanada finally admitted.

Fuji blinked at how much Sanada had spoken. It was like four whole sentence, really. A second later he caught onto to something and the smirk returned.

"So how did Atobe know where your house was and your kendo habits?" Fuji asked smugly.

Fuji watched as Sanada's face twisted a bit and he could imagine that Sanada was cursing rather loudly in his head. Luckily Sanada had already had some of Fuji's pain killer. Sanada sighed in resignation.

"Well, Atobe and I both take advanced tango lessons at the same dance school. Anyway, while there we talk about some things as we dance," Sanada muttered.

"You two are dance partners. Does Yukimura know this?" Fuji asked as his eyes opened a bit to carefully watch Sanada.

"Yes, he knows and I think he wants us to get together," Sanada answered almost sullenly.

"So Atobe wants to be with you, Yukimura thinks you guys look cute together, and I want you together so why do you refuse him?" Fuji asked confused.

Sanada didn't answer and Fuji slowly looked him over. Did it have something to do with his attraction to Tezuka or did he really just not like Atobe. He did seem to be enjoying that kiss this morning though, Fuji mused.

"Well, I don't really know what I want right now," Sanada answered.

Yep, it definitely has to do with Tezuka, Fuji thought.

"Do you like Atobe?" Fuji asked.

"Maybe," Sanada said, staring at Fuji unflinchingly.

"No maybes about it. If you don't do something soon, you may find yourself in a closet with one or two people," Fuji warned and Sanada's eyes widened at the threat.

That would solve all of Fuji's problems, if Tezuka, Atobe, and Sanada all got together. Right, now all he had to do was get them together. Maybe a talk with his fellow sadist Yukimura was in order. He didn't want to interfere in any plans that Yukimura might already have in place. Sanada was still eyeing the genius oddly as Fuji thought. Fuji suddenly stood.

"Thanks for talking with me Sanada," Fuji said before taking a step closer to Sanada to look up at the taller boy into his eyes, "It's been…fun."

Fuji turned and waving, he began to walk away from the school, unsure of what he had just done. Why had he gotten so near to Sanada to say a simple goodbye. Fuji shrugged, no matter, he had to get to Eiji's house to help him prepare for his date with Oishi. He continued away from the school, unknowing of the conceited, glaring eyes on his back from where the owner had been hiding and watching the previous conversation.

For Fuji, his next game had finally begun.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter and I look forward to hearing what people think. It's been awhile since I have written this story, so I hope I didn't leave any loose ends untied. I hope to have this story wrapped up in not more than ten chapter, so please keep reading my story. The next update will be in about a week or earlier. Thanks again!

(Oh, and thanks for all the voters on my poll. Soon I'll have a new one up!)

-Kin


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I have more to say at the bottom, but I suspect you want to get on with the story after all this time. I will say though that one of the reasons that this chapter's so late is because I recently discovered I have breathing problems and I had to visit the doctors a lot before finally they decided it was just asthma. Also pulling money together for college stinks. I've got a few scholarships, but I've still got to pull together another ten thousand, but I will finish this story! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 8

Ryoma yawned as his music teacher instructed the tubas on their role for the twentieth time. He felt so tired today and that was because he spent so long practicing with Tezuka last night. Ryoma planned on making the official track team now because his philosophy has always been: if you are going to do something, do it all the way. So since he had joined track, he didn't plan on never running in the main races.

Honestly, though, he had enjoyed practicing with Tezuka the others last night. He may have disliked Tezuka at first, but lately he had been feeling a type of kinship with the older boy. As they had run together yesterday the silence between them was comfortable. It was nice to be with someone who didn't feel the need to always have a conversation. When he and Tezuka did talk it was mostly about school. He had told the boy about his violin solo and Tezuka had promised to come watch him perform it this Saturday. In return he had promised to come to the next sculpture showing the school had to see Tezuka's work.

When he had finished the nighttime practice he had gone home and immediately fell asleep. He had even forgotten to call Fuji to wish him goodnight. The funny thing was that when he woke up he expected a few missed calls and a voicemail containing a death threat or extreme worry from Fuji, but there was, oddly enough, nothing. Almost worried, he had hurried to morning practice only to see Fuji chatting adamantly with Yukimura by the fence.

Tezuka was shooting his boyfriend death glares for not running, but otherwise doing nothing about it. What could the boy do anyway. Fuji was the school's resident demon and Yukimura was an old star track runner. Annoyed Ryoma had called out Fuji's name only to get a glance back and a small wave before Fuji turned back to his conversation.

Brows furrowed he had headed into the locker room to change. The rest of practice had gone normally, but without Fuji usual palming of his body parts. Sadly, he almost missed that, though, he should have been happy Fuji was not molesting him in public. Fuji hadn't even bothered to come give him a kiss before class.

Now he was in his music class trying to figure out the puzzle that was Fuji. Was his boyfriend ignoring him? Ryoma wondered if this was about him going to Tezuka's last night, but this wasn't his boyfriend's style. Usually Fuji would be hanging all over him to show Tezuka who Ryoma belonged to. Ryoma may hate how possessive Fuji is sometimes, but that possessiveness made him feel secure in their relationship.

The rest of the morning went slowly for Ryoma and when P.E. finally ended he hurried through his shower before heading to lunch. Today he got only a few stares as he navigated himself to Fuji's classroom. By now the third years were already used to seeing him. Upon entering Fuji's class he had to immediately stomp down jealousy. His boyfriend was still talking to Yukimura. As he walked closer he saw a pained look on that kid, Sanada's, face.

"So you think it's a good idea too, right Sanada," Yukimura was saying as he and Fuji smiled evilly.

Sanada refused to answer, but tiny beads of sweat began to form as the two boys kept staring. Sighing he sat next to his lover and opened his bento. Suddenly he was tackled from behind by a heavy body and a shriek of his hated nickname was in his ear.

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled again before releasing said boy.

Fuji turned away from his conversation to see what all the yelling was about. Ryoma saw his eyes widen at seeing his boyfriend next to him.

"Ryoma I didn't see you sit down, how are you?" Fuji asked with a bright smile.

"Maa, Fuji, Ryoma this is Oishi" Eiji interrupted before Ryoma could answer.

Eiji pulled a boy that was standing slightly behind him to the front. Ryoma noticed that this Oishi character seemed nervous and wondered why, but the predatory grin he saw spread across Fuji's face out of the corner of his eyes solved that mystery.

"Hello, Oishi. I'm Fuji and this is my boyfriend Ryoma. These two over here are Yukimura and Sanada," Fuji said sill smiling hard.

"Hello, nice to meet you all," Oishi stuttered out.

"Fuji!" Eiji whined, "Stop teasing him."

"Sorry, Eiji. Anyway, how was your date last night?" Fuji asked as Oishi and Eiji sat down.

"It was great, right Oishi?" Eiji paused until Oishi nodded before continuing, "We had sushi at Oishi's friend's restaurant, then we went to the movies. We saw that new horror movie and it was so scary. Fuji, you would definitely like it!"

"Well, I'll have to go see it soon then, don't you think so Ryoma," Fuji turned to look at him.

Ryoma grunted in reply, but inside he was jumping for joy. So Fuji wasn't mad at him after all. Whatever, at least he could stop worrying about it. Just then to bell to go back to class rang and Ryoma stood up to leave. Fuji quickly kissed him on the lips before going back with Yukimura to whatever they were badgering Sanada about.

As he walked down the hall to his class he was grabbed by a hand and pulled into a nearby bathroom. Another hand covered his mouth to muffle his yelp. Once inside the restroom the hands let him go and Ryoma pulled away quickly. Looking at his attacker his eyes widened.

"Atobe!?" Ryoma yelled, confused.

"Shhh, brat. I don't want to get caught," Atobe hissed before going to quickly check the stalls while keeping an eye on Ryoma.

Ryoma contemplated making a run for it, but he was curious about what the older boy wanted.

"What do you want Monkey King? You're going to make me late to my class," Ryoma stated.

"I've got something important to tell you," Atobe said as he finished his search, "Okay, good, there is no one else in here."

"Well, what's so important?" Ryoma asked rolling his eyes at the diva's antics.

"This," Atobe pulled a phone from his pocket and handed it open to Ryoma.

Ryoma gasped as he saw the picture on the phone. In it Sanada was standing under a maple tree with Fuji. Now that, in itself, wasn't something to gasp at, but the way they were standing was. Fuji's back was to the camera and he was leaning up to Sanada's face. Half of Sanada's face was obscured by Fuji's head. Ryoma swallowed hard. He tried to tell himself it wasn't what it looked like, but that was hard to believe with this evidence. Fuji had cheated on him with, well, Sanada.

Hurt welled up in Ryoma. How could Fuji do this? Is this why he was being so distant from him. Ryoma guessed that this who Fuji said he had to meet yesterday. A burst of anger arose at Sanada. How dare Sanada steal Fuji from him! Seconds later he deflated, it wasn't Sanada's fault really, but it was Fuji's. Atobe broke his train of thought by clearing his throat.

"What do you want Atobe? A thank-you?" Ryoma asked tiredly.

"No," Atobe said sneering, "Just tell Fuji to stay away from Sanada. He's mine."

"Apparently not," Ryoma said with a mean snort.

"Just do it" Atobe said smugly before turning to leave; unknown to Ryoma, he had gotten his revenge.

As soon as Atobe left Ryoma walked over to the handicapped bathroom stall and closed the door. Once that was done he leaned against the wall and slid down it. It took a moment, but seconds later tears began to slide down his face. Why, oh, why did this have to happen? Fuji had always said they would be forever and Ryoma might not have always believed him, but he didn't think they would end this soon.

From the looks of the picture Sanada and Fuji had been in front of the school. Were they that confident that Ryoma wouldn't find out or did they not care if he did? Did Fuji think that Ryoma would never dump him? Well he would show them both what he can do. Ryoma stood up and swiped the tears from his face. Luckily his face wasn't one that turned red or blotched up while crying. He left the stall and went to the sinks. After splashing some water on his face and drying off he left the restroom.

Back in his class, he fed the teacher a stupid excuse and sat down. Immediately he laid down his head and began to think. There was no way he could still date Fuji, so the first thing to do was break up. Ryoma didn't think it would be wise to do face to face so he sat up and pulled out some paper. He would do it in a letter then. He made it as vague and as short as possible, in true Ryoma style.

By the time the final bell rang, Ryoma had finished his letter and was sure that he was doing the right thing. Minutes later he was at the track field walking up to Tezuka.

"Captain Tezuka, I've got something important to do, so I won't be at practice today," Ryoma said.

"Anything I can help with?" Tezuka asked in an almost concerned voice.

"Not really, but does your offer still stand?" Ryoma asked.

_Flashback- last night_

"_Hey, Ryoma," Tezuka said as they took a quick break between laps._

"_Yes, Captain?" Ryoma questioned curiously, Tezuka didn't start many conversations._

"_I like you," Tezuka stated with a straight face._

_Ryoma gasped and dropped the water he had been holding in shock._

"_I know you can't say the same back. You have Fuji, but if your feelings ever change, then I'll be here," Tezuka said._

_End flashback_

Tezuka's eyes widened in shock.

"Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm breaking up with him today," Ryoma answered with a shrug.

"Then, yes, it definitely still stands," Tezuka said after a moment of silence.

"Good," Ryoma sighed in relief, "Well, I have to go. I'll call you."

Tezuka nodded, looking a bit confused, or as confused as Tezuka can look, as Ryoma walked away. On the way out Ryoma almost stopped dead when he saw Fuji walking towards him, but he managed to keep walking.

"Ryoma, the you are. I've barely seen you all day," Fuji said smiling happily.

"Sorry, I've got to go," Ryoma mumbled and then shoved the envelope in his hand at Fuji before walking quickly away.

Ignoring Fuji's concerned shout, Ryoma broke out into a run as soon as he was out of Fuji's view. He didn't want to be there when Fuji opened it because then Fuji would be able to convince him to stay and he couldn't do that. He had a new future now. One that involved Tezuka hopefully. Ryoma didn't notice when tears began falling from his eyes as he ran home.

Once home he ran to his room and slammed the door. Flinging himself onto the bed, he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. A knock came at his door and Ryoma sat up to stare at the door.

"Ryoma, are you okay" came his cousin, Nanako's voice.

"I'm fine, but if Fuji comes or calls, tell him I don't want to see him," Ryoma yelled back.

"Okay, did you two get in a fight again?" Nanako asked, very concerned.

"I broke up with him," Ryoma said so low, Nanako almost couldn't hear him.

"What! Ryoma, why? That boy adores you," Nanako asked frantically.

"I don't want to talk about it and don't let him in," Ryoma said with a huff.

"Alright, Roma, but if you decide you want to talk come down and see me, okay?" Nanako said and left a minute later with a sigh at not getting a response.

Inside his room Ryoma laid back on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He wondered how Fuji was going to take their break up. The selfish part of him wanted Fuji to be devastated, but his other half hoped Fuji would just let him go with no more pain. Sitting up again, he then stood and walked to his closet. At the bottom of his closet was a box and he picked it up. Bringing it to his bed, he set it down and opened it.

The box contained all the pictures of his and Fuji's time together; before they were a couple even. Fuji loved to take pictures and he always had doubles made so he could give his favorites to Ryoma. Ryoma told Fuji he threw them out, but actually he had kept every picture Fuji had given him. Picking up one, he smiled sadly as he saw it was a picture of him at the fair playing darts. Fuji had taken pictures as he played and it had annoyed Ryoma. Fuji didn't stop though because he believed that pictures saved memories and they would want this memory later.

"You lied, Fuji," Ryoma said with a sob as he slid to his knees, "I don't want these memories. Why, why did you do this to me?"

A/N: I'm so sorry for making Atobe seem like such a bad guy. To clear things up for those who may not understand. Fuji and Sanada never kissed, Atobe's shot of them under the maple just makes it look like they did. Fuji was never mad or ignoring Ryoma either, he was just excited about his plan to get Atobe, Sanada, and Tezuka together.

So who got the short end of the stick in this situation? I'm so sorry Fuji, but hopefully the OT5 mushiness will make up for this later.

Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I needed a break. I was completely out of inspiration and ideas. So when my real life problems came along, I took an unplanned hiatus. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me and reviewed. I once promised I would never leave a fic unfinished and I plan to keep that promise. So thanks again for your support!

-Kin


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG, I'm not dead! Can you believe it? We're getting closer to the end now and tensions are rising. Atobe's POV does show up a few times in this chapter, but it is necessary for the story. Well, thanks for everyone's reviews and please read on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis anime/manga.

Chapter 9

_Fuji,_

_I want you to be happy, but at the same time I want to be happy as well. That's why I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you. _

_Goodbye,_

_Ryoma_

Fuji had stood staring at that simple letter for who knows how long until Eiji had interrupted him.

By the end of the week he was still staring at that letter, but this time there was no one to interrupt him. He was all alone as he sat in a tree in his backyard. No one was home to bother him or bug him about going to school. He hadn't gone to school since Wednesday and it was Saturday now. Yuuta, his brother, kept him up to date on anything important that happened. He just couldn't go back yet. He just couldn't see them together, he'd die or rip someone's head off. His mind flew back to the conversation he'd had with Ryoma Wednesday night on the phone.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Fuji," Ryoma's voice said exasperatedly. _

"_Ryo, why?" Fuji asked painfully._

"_You've been calling me all night only to ask that," Ryoma said disbelievingly, "You know why."_

"_No, I don't. Please tell me, I'll fix it and then we can be together again," Fuji practically begged._

"_Don't do this to me Fuji," Ryoma said softly._

"_Do what? Try to get my boyfriend, who I love, back!" Fuji almost yelled._

"_I don't believe that," Ryoma whispered, "don't believe that you truly loved me as much as you said you did."_

"_I did, no I do love you. Please, just please, Ryo-baby," Fuji pleaded softly. _

"_No. I'm sorry Fuji, but I've got to move on. I already promised Tezuka a date and I plan to go through with it. Goodbye, Fuji," Ryoma answered and then hung up._

_Fuji's room was silent for a minute before the boy fell to his knees and screamed. _

'_Why, why, why,' was all his brain kept repeating._

_He was unaware as his brother and sister ran in to see what was the matter. He barely heard or acknowledged their attempts to find out what was wrong. He didn't know he was muttering the same three words over and over as his siblings held him close._

"_He left me. He left me. He left me…."_

_End flashback_

Tezuka, why Tezuka? Was this God's revenge for the thoughts he used to have about Tezuka. Tezuka was suppose to be his secret crush that he had given up to stay with Ryoma and now the two of them are together. It had to be punishment from a higher power. What had he done wrong? Where had he messed up?

Fuji sighed, he already missed Ryoma so much. Just knowing that Roma was no longer his made him feel like he had lost a limb. Besides that, so much for his Sanada, Atobe, and Tezuka plan. Now it was just the Sanada and Atobe plan, but he didn't even feel like plotting right now.

He liked to believe he was a strong person who could get through anything. He'd like to say he hadn't even contemplated suicide, but that would be a lie. He had contemplated it, but for now he had no will to do it. Sure he was miserable and lonely, but that was no reason to end his life. Once that thought had been taken car of, Fuji had locked it away, hopefully, it would never see sunlight again.

His phone rang and Fuji quickly pulled it up to see who was calling; in his heart he knew who he was hoping was calling. Seeing the screen, he sighed. It was Yukimura again. Well, he had put his friend off too much already. Sighing again, he answered the phone.

"Hello," Fuji said in a monotone voice.

"Fuji? Thank God! I'm so glad you picked up. I was afraid you had killed yourself or something," Yuki relieved voice babbled and Fuji felt horrible.

"I'm sorry 'Mura. It's just…" Fuji broke off dejectedly.

"No worries, I understand completely," Yukimura stated, "I was just worried."

"Thanks," Fuji said, but he didn't know why.

"You're welcome, Fuji. Remember, I do care, okay?" Yukimura reminded him.

"Okay," Fuji answered solemnly.

"So what happened. All I know is that Echizen broke up with you and that he and Tezuka are an item now. My question is why?" Yukimura asked.

"I've been asking myself that for days," Fuji said after a pause, "He acts like I wronged him, but I haven't done anything that could have hurt him. I know we've fought before, but this has never happened and I don't know what to do."

Fuji leaned back in his tree and put his phone on speaker, its not like anyone was around to hear and his hand was cramping. He set the phone next to him on the branch and stretched out. Unknown to Fuji a certain purple headed diva crawled into some bushes in his yard to spy on him and to see how miserable Fuji was.

"First off, breathe, Fuji. Second off, maybe its time for you to move on," Yukimura said, not knowing of the growing look of horror on Fuji's face at the thought, "How about Sanada? I know we were trying to get Atobe, Sanada, and Tezuka together, but since Tezuka's out of the picture, why don't you give Sanada a chance. I think with time, you two could really come to like each other."

The hidden figure in the bushed had to cover his gasp of shock. Why hadn't he thought about this when he had pulled Fuji and Ryoma apart? Plus had Fuji really been trying to get he and Sanada together? Atobe had to muffle a groan. His habit of jumping to conclusions had really messed up his chances with Sanada and maybe this time he deserved it.

"No way!" Fuji answered, unaware of the mental struggle his uninvited guest was having.

"Why not?" Yukimura asked indignantly, "Sanada's a great guy."

"No offense, Yukimura, but I couldn't do that," Fuji said, "Don't you know that Atobe really likes Sanada and I'm pretty sure Sanada likes him back, even though he has a little thing for Tezuka."

"Well, okay, but it's too bad. I would have loved to have seen two of my most favorite people together," Yukimura said with a pout.

Fuji laughed and the two of them spent some time talking about school and other such trivialities. Meanwhile Atobe snuck out of the yard and as soon as he was a few blocks away from the Fuji household he dialed Sanada's number. Fuji intrigued him and he wanted to know more, why had he let his hatred and jealousy blind him?

Back at the Fuji house, Fuji had finally said his goodbyes to his friend and hung up. He felt a lot better now. He spent another minute contemplating before he finally jumped down from his tree. Heading into the kitchen he decided to make himself something to eat. As he was cleaning some rice the doorbell rang.

Annoyed, he quickly put the food down and washed his hands. The doorbell rang again as he left the kitchen and Fuji rolled his eyes. People were so impatient these days. He finally reached the door and opened it. He was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Atobe, Sanada?" he asked, confused.

"Hello, Fuji. Can we come in to talk?" Atobe requested graciously.

"I guess," Fuji answered and stood aside so the other two boys could enter.

He lead the to of them to the kitchen where he began to go back to what he was doing. Atobe came in and took a seat at the table, while Sanada stood by the door awkwardly.

"So what can I do for you guys?" Fuji asked as he worked.

"It's more of what we can do for you, Fuji," Atobe said.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked as he walked to the fridge to get some milk.

"We want to take you out on a date," Sanada said from the doorway.

"Excuse me!" Fuji's voice almost squeaked in shock, his hand frozen halfway to the milk container, "What are you saying?"

"It's true, Fuji," Atobe answered, "today I asked Sanada out and he told me he wasn't sure. He said he liked me, but he said he also held affection for you and Tezuka. Now I may not really like Tezuka, but I must admit I find you intriguing and would love a date. So Sanada and I agreed to go on a date if you came along as well."

"Is this true, Sanada?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, it is," Sanada said with a nod.

Fuji was silent and unmoving for a bit before he grabbed the milk and closed the fridge. Walking back to the counter, he could feel two pairs of eyes watching him and waiting for an answer. Should he do it? Why not? It's not as if he had anything to loose, no h had already lost his most important think. He set the milk down and then turned around.

"Fine, I'll go," Fuji said and the other two boys sighed in relief.

"Great! I'll handle all the arrangements, okay? What do you guys like to eat?" Atobe asked excitedly.

"Anywhere is fine," Fuji said.

"I agree," Sanada stated.

"Oh, alright then. When shall we go on our date?" Atobe asked with a raised eyebrow," Does tomorrow sound acceptable?"

Both Sanada and Fuji nodded in answer. After a few more minutes of talking, Sanada and then Atobe took their leave. As soon as they were gone, Fuji put his face in his hands. What was he doing?

The next day Fuji woke up early and prepared for his day. He unconsciously spent extra time cleaning and getting dressed. By the time he was dressed and had eaten breakfast a knock came on the door. He had went to answer it because only Yuuta was home and the other boy wasn't up yet.

"Hello, Atobe," Fuji said, "Where's Sanada?"

"We still have to pick him up, are you read to go?" Atobe asked.

"Almost," Fuji grabbed his phone and wallet quickly and left a note for Yuuta before going back to the door, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright, let's go then," Atobe led him to a Toyota Century limo parked on the road outside the house.

Fuji practically gaped at the car. These cars were beyond expensive, just how rich was the Atobe family?

"I didn't want us to attract too much attention so my father suggested I use the Century instead of the Rolls-Royce or the Maybach I got for my birthday. I so wanted to take you in my new Maybach 62 Landaulet, but I figured it would be too noticeable," Atobe said, stunning Fuji speechless.

As Atobe instructed his driver to go to Sanada's house Fuji quickly tried to remember the price tag on a Landaulet. It was like over $1.35 million US dollars. Whoa, that was like 129,059,997.940 Yen. Hey, people didn't call him a genius for laughs. Anyway, they finally picked up Sanada and began their date officially.

Later as darkness fell and he was back home in his room, Fuji came clean with himself. He had really enjoyed his date today. Before, he had found Atobe's arrogance annoying, but by the end of the date he had been mentally calling Atobe cute. Even Sanada, in all his quietness grew on him. The boy was unbelievably thoughtful and kind, if a bit rough around the edges. He could see himself with them then ten years from now, the way that before, he had only seen Ryoma.

Ryoma, he had barely thought about the boy all day. Was his love perhaps fading? No, he still remembered everything about Ryoma and oh, how he missed him. He really hoped Ryoma was happy with Tezuka and that the stoic boy was treating him like a prince. Just then a knock came on his door.

"Come in," he called from his bed.

The door opened and Yuuta walked in. The younger boy stared at him for a minute before holding up a disk.

"I have it," Yuuta said and Fuji leapt up from the bed to grab it.

"Thank-you so much, Yuuta," Fuji said hugging him.

"Your welcome, Syuusuke, but I thought you were trying to let go of him," Yuuta mumbled into his older brother's shoulder.

"I was Yuuta, but I'm not sure I truly can yet. Anyway, I promised I would watch him, so I shall," Fuji said.

Yuuta sighed as his older brother went to the TV and pooped the DVD in. Seconds later the disk began and the TV monitor showed last night music performance that Yuuta taped. Yuuta sat down next to his brother and the two watched in silence until Ryoma's solo began.

"I miss him," Fuji whispered, like the words were a closely guarded secret.

"I know, Syuu, I know," was all Yuuta said as he pulled his unnaturally vulnerable brother closer, "I know."

The two brother stayed like that until the DVD ended and they headed back to their rooms alone. Later that night though, when Yuuta felt someone crawl into his bed, he didn't protest. He just held the figure close.

A/N: Wow, this was one of my longer chapters. See, everything is starting to come together isn't it. Never fear, Atobe will fess up soon as well and then our boys can get to the good stuff. The fluff and the smex!

Sorry for the lateness, the real world has been holding me hostage…

P.S. I'm not sure is the Yen conversion is correct. If someone could let me know if it's wrong I'd be very grateful.

-Kin


End file.
